Battle Within The Tower
by anxious.soul
Summary: Within the residential floors of the Avengers Tower, there was a prank war. AKA there's a prank war and Tony is an unstoppable force.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers**

 **Warnings/Tags: Canon Divergence -PoAvengersgrs 2012, Tony still has the Arc Reactor (not important but just noted), Domestic Avengers**

 **Cross-posted on my AO3 with a collage.**

* * *

Within the residential floors of the Avengers Tower, there was a prank war.

Unsurprisingly caused by the one and only archer, Clint Barton.

When the team moved into the tower, Tony rarely made an appearance. When he did, the genius was all tense and so Clint, in his infinite wisdom, decided to unwind the man by playing a practical joke on him. When the group of superheroes hit the showers at SHIELD, they'd been covered by some disgusting slime like substance and were forced into a debriefing, hence the showering on the Helicarrier. Only as Tony had been showering, Clint had pulled a classic prank and stolen all of the man's clothing -his Iron Man suit had also been sent home beforehand as most of the gunk landed on the suit. Clint left behind one towel. An incredibly short towel. Before he met the other Avengers in the debriefing room where they all waited somewhat impatiently for the genius. Clint thanked his many years as a spy as he managed to conceal the smirk that threatened to break out on his face and give away his scheming.

His prank backfired. Five minutes later, Tony Stark came waltzing in with the towel only _just_ covering him. Wolf-whistles could be heard as Tony closed the door behind him before he took a seat. His arms were crossed showing off biceps that no one knew he had, whilst subtly covering and hiding the arc reactor buried within his chest.

"Well. I'm here. Let's get on with it." He snarked in his usual arrogant way when several silent minutes passed,

"Stark. Why are you…"

"Stark naked?" Tony finished with a cocky grin ignoring the glare Fury sent his way at being interrupted, "Well, I couldn't find my clothes. It's funny how these things just happen. Perhaps a little bird flew in and took them?" He spared a glance at Clint, who was blushing in annoyance and embarrassment at failing his prank and being caught, "It's nice to know I've still got it though. The number of men and women I walked by that all but fainted at my looks." He winked at Bruce who just shook his head, "Anywho, that's hardly the point."

The debriefing finally started and eventually finished.

No words were said as Clint handed Tony back his clothes. But everyone knew that a war was brewing in the tower.

Soon stone-faced Natasha, serious Bruce, rule-abiding Steve and playful Thor were involved in what was originally a small prank war causing it to escalate into an all-out battle to the death.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

Natasha's _attacks_ -as everyone called her pranks- were silent, sneaky and deadly. She switched the sugar with salt, coffee with decaf. She put hair dye in shampoo. She even went so far to mix M&M's and Skittles in a bowl, the heathen.

Clint's tricks were more noticeable and loud. His consisted of filling the room with plastic cups of water, buckets of water above the door. He hid airhorns behind doors and under chairs.

Thor's jokes were unsurprisingly messy. His more often than not included glitter. He'd give the team presents that exploded with the annoying material. Throw water balloons full of glitter at them. It was impossible for the team to _not_ notice little pieces of shimmering glitter.

Bruce's, in a similar fashion to Natasha, was also quiet with his stunts. However, he used his genius to make the most of it. Sneaking concoctions into the team's drinks and food, nothing dangerous. He made stink bombs (and more often than not, he left them in the vents for Clint to find) and many other harmless shenanigans.

Steve's stunts were more or less just sneak attacks. He'd hide and then jump out at people. He wasn't as involved in causing them, he preferred to watch and laugh at the expense of the others rather than play them.

Then there were Tony's ambushes. The man was quick, sneaky, struck when no one knew and he wasn't afraid to cross lines. He covered rooms and objects with post-it notes that seemed to last for weeks. He created small robots to sneak up on the others. He even created explosions (nothing dangerous) and pretended he was seriously harmed. Going so far as to create puddles of (fake) blood and covering himself in it.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

Thing is whilst almost everyone got their fair share of being the victim, Tony rarely -if ever- got caught in the crossfire. Everyone was incredibly surprised by how stealthy the genius was, especially when even Natasha got pranked or failed to get the man.

Even when Tony _did_ get pranked, it never seemed to bother him. Hell, the time Natasha managed to dye Tony's hair _and_ beard _bright pink,_ the man just acted like it was the best thing in the world. He waltzed into meetings and press conferences showing it off.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

The Avengers were all chilling out. They'd saved New York (again) the other day and were bruised, exhausted and injured. Tony had wandered down to his workshop to try and fix his suit. He occasionally asked JARVIS to bring up the security feed to check on his teammates -their last battle had been quite harsh on everyone, so Tony just wanted to make sure they were okay. When Tony saw that everyone had gathered in the communal living room. With a smirk, he made his way to the elevator. Time to spice up the tired atmosphere.

"Guys…" He whispered loudly entering the room and catching everyone's attention, "I have something to tell you." He rubbed at his arm conveying anxiety, the others picked up on this and sat up straight, worry in their eyes. He took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

There was a long silent pause. Then the room exploded, everyone jumped to their feet.

"Come down to the lab-" Bruce could be heard over the many voices

"Congratulations!" Thor exclaimed,

"How irresponsible of you-" Steve started

"-I need to check on the baby-"

"Holy shit dude-" Clint shouted,

"The house needs to be baby-proofed-" Surprisingly that was Natasha's voice

"Who's the dad?"

"What about with missions?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Ooh, I hope its a girl."

"Nah a boy."

"Girl," Natasha shouted back at Clint,

"Boy."

"Girl!"

"Boy!" The arguing and mindless chatter continued as Tony stood there with a smirk that he could no longer contain.

A cold hand met his stomach as another lifted his shirt. Tony giggled at the feeling. His chuckles turned into a laughing fit and he fell to the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Careful of the baby!" Multiple voices shouted,

"Wait a minute." Tony looked up through blurry eyes and saw Bruce pointing at him, everyone else looked at Tony too. The genius on the floor watched as realisation hit them. In unison, the group fell back onto the couch in subdued silence.

"JARVIS. Please tell me you got all that."

"Of course, sir. I have saved it to your 'My Incredible Pranks' file, your back up file and your back up back up file. Shall I place it in 'Everyone's Pranks' file for the rest of the Avengers to watch?"

"Go for it, J."

 **—LINE BREAK—**

"How…how could we be so _stupid_?" Steve whispered breaking the silent atmosphere, Bruce snorted as he removed his fingers from where they'd been rubbing his temples,

"How could I fall for something _biologically impossible?_ " He exclaimed,

"We were all rather moronic then."

"And coming from you that's something." Natasha snarked at Clint, neither of them had gotten over their gender argument, "Man wouldn't it be nice having a little girl running around the Tower."

"Or a little boy," Clint responded with a glare at the redhead.

"Let's not get back into all that." Steve sighed putting a hand between the two agents who were seconds away from arguing again.

"Thor, you going to say anything?" Bruce asked staring at the silent god, he smiled,

"Your practical joke reminded me of a time my brother pulled a similar one." Tony smiled softly at the god before smacking his knees slightly and standing,

"Well, I'm going to let you guys think over how you acted, I've got a date with five cups of coffee and Pep wants me to send her a bunch of new updates and upgrades." He wandered away with a wave and as the elevator left with a ding, the others felt their phones vibrate with a message. It was a video of the prank Tony just pulled.

"Hey, JARVIS. Play the video on the TV, please." Natasha murmured and the group sat back laughing as they watched what just occurred. It was amusing

 **—LINE BREAK—**

Fast forward four months and it was the end of the year. Instead of partying and getting hideously drunk, the Avengers and a few other friends sat around the communal living room, bottles and glasses of alcohol in their hands. On the screen before them, JARVIS loaded up the many, many pranks that had been played throughout the year. Each one was played in chronological order.

Laughter filled the room along with snorts and giggles as the team watched a bright pink Clint shouting and screaming at Natasha.

"So next year will be a clean slate but to make all the pranking even more interesting, at the end of each year. The goal is to become king -or queen- by doing the best pranks and everyone votes but you can't vote for yourself." Steve stated,

"The winner this year is…Tony." Natasha announced placing the crown on his head. The man, slightly drunk, giggled and thanked her.

"Bow to the King of Pranks, peasants!" He slurred, the others giggled drunkenly in response, Clint falling flat on his face as he attempted to box.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

The pranks continued throughout the new year, then the next and so on. They escalated at times and some of the team members were more adventurous and decided to prank the others in public…

Let's just say that things will never be quiet for the Avengers, whether they're battling against a vile villain or merely each other.

Oh and let's not forget the time JARVIS felt left out and decided to upload a 'gag-reel' type video of all the fails that happened within the tower onto YouTube. Most of those were of the team singing, dancing, falling and of course, there were several (many) clips of the times when their own pranks backfired onto them.

* * *

 **Here's my tumblr if you're interested, it also has the story collages: anxious- - -soul (no spaces between the dashes but sucks and wouldn't allow the dashes without spaces)**

 **Anyway,**  
 **Thank you for reading,**  
 **Hope you enjoyed this,**  
 **Please review,**  
 **No hate -don't like, don't read**

 **Bye~**


End file.
